the_lost_world_cage_of_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby Domalski
Toby Domalski is one of Riley's best friends, a geek when it comes to heroes and fantasy adventures, and a member of the RPG fan club of Snow Ski High School. He's one of his friends to encourage Riley to get out more and to see the world, though they all get their wish when the Solar Flash Storm comes in, and their entire vacationing class disappear. Taken and Augmented in the Lost World Eden, Toby is the first to discover his newfound body and almost jumps for joy... if he doesnt freeze to death first. Discovered by Riley, Shiro, and the siblings, Sohka and Nayan when looking for Onna and Batu, he is the second to work ancient Lost Tech. He becomes the Pyro of the Grant Group/Guardians, mostly because he gets a little weird when fireworks go off, proclaiming they're the stuff of nightmares and dreams all in one. Characteristics * Name: Toby Domalski * Age: 18 * Hair: Red (later on with yellow tips) * Eyes: Green * Likes: Riding his bike, eating, hanging out with his friends, adventures, fireworks, Darci (main love interest) * Dislikes: His friends being in danger, going to the dentist, Nana giving him a kiss (worst nightmare), never finding love in his life * Family: Parents (unknown presumed deceased), Nana (guardian) Appearance Casual Before his transformation, Toby was a short, round caucasian eighteen year old young man with brownish red hair and green eyes. He wore a red diamond-patterned sweater vest over a yellow and orange shirt, brown pants, and white shoes. After being taken and augmented in LWE, instead of a chubby teen, he was now a 6 foot eighteen year old man with a small muscle build body, without a single ounce of fat on him. Not a drop. His nicely combed hair was messy now, but had yellow tips on the front. His body now had tight compact muscles all over his slim figure, and amazingly enough, he was packin a ‘pet iguana’ below the belt. LW Attire Toby's main LWE attire is a black long sleeved skin-tight turtleneck and black baggy pants. He was now wearing a red hooded jacket with a tail coat going to his sides and back reaching down to his knees, with a light red flame design on the sides and back. His hood was connected all the way around his neck, while his jacket part seemed open in the middle, giving away his chiseled muscled physique underneath the shirt. His left sleeve ended at his elbow with a white and red trimmed metallic component acting as a shoulder guard, with brown belt trimming at the end of his sleeve, as his left forearm was in a red glove that went up to his shoulder, with a brown and red buckled strap holding it there, with a brown strap around his wrist and thumb, with brown fingers and thumb on it. His right arm had a silver ring guard on his bicep with the sleeve torn out, and a red and black forearm guard covering his right forearm, and a metallic red glove with brown leather fingers and thumb on it. Around his waist was a brown utility belt with a big pouch on his backside. Going from his right shoulder to left side was a brown utility satchel belt. On his knees were white and red knee guards, with his thighs having brown and red belts strapped holding pouches that were covered by his coat tail. He also had brown boots with red buckles and ankle guards, and white trim fur on the ends of the boots atop. Background Tobias Domalski, or Toby to his friends, is the only child of two unknown parents, and the grandchild of Nana Domalski. When he was two years old, it was rumored that his parents had won the lottery. Nana took him in after his parents died in a storm during a cruise when he was two years old. In kindergarten, he met Riley, Newt, Shiro, and Jim and the boys became best buddies. At some point, Toby decided to go on a diet to lose some weight, but then he couldn't live up to it, and Jim ended up making an extra lunch for him. They had remained friends to the point of Graduation. It was also at the airport before they boarded the plane that he asked Riley what he wanted to do with his life, after Toby stated that Riley needed adventure in his life before life got taken from him (something Riley’s uncle also stated to him). Before an answer could be said, a solar flare storm erupted, nearly knocking out all electronics, and then suddenly a bright light same, as everything went black. Toby then awoke later on, aboard a 100 year old navy vessel of unknown origin, confused and seemingly alone aboard the ship. But as he awoke, and saw himself in a vanity mirror in an open locker, he saw that he had discovered that his body had been altered to be slimmer, taller, and stronger. Though unfortunately, he was naked as well, much to a mix of embarrassment and happiness, after so long seeing his privates. Going against better judgement, he wandered around the ship, trying to see if he was alone, hoping to find someone, even calling out… until he bumped into a transformed Louise Froste, who nearly decked him. Though after calming down, and much of the fact that she seemed not to mind Toby seeing her naked, the two continued to wander around the ship, both realizing that the ship seemed ancient, but advanced at the same time. Looking around, the group finds Chad Chanson (augmented and walking about from leg braces), Yuri Offsteder, Zoe Anderson, and Hank Chowmin, all augmented to say the least. Exploring around the ship, they managed to salvage together some equipment, all the while wearing swimsuits they managed to piece together from materials. It wasn’t long until they heard their place being raided, as Toby and Louise went out with their newfound long range weapons: Flamethrower and Cold Rifle. Suddenly, they were reunited with a similar augmented Riley and Shiro, as well as meeting two of the locals, one of whom accused him of being a soldier of the Inferno Empire due to him wearing red. All five joined up with Riley to go find Onna and Bato, and later on going on an adventure together. Afterwards, with many discoveries going on, Toby and the others joined Riley on the quest to discover the secrets of the Lost World Eden, including the Lost Tech, to stop a war that had been going on for nearly 1,000 years, as well as the mystery of why they were brought there in the first place. As such, Toby became the first of many Pyros, but as the first one, in the Grant Group and later named Guardians. Personality Even before he was taken to the Lost World Eden, Toby is as adventurous and courageous as they come. Always standing up for the little guy, including his friends, even though back then he gets constantly beating up. He never waivers despite the doubt and ridicule he's given by bullies or his enemies, especially Zhiao who berates to Riley and others that they're worthless and powerless to even beat him. Toby is somewhat of an attention seeker. Two best examples of this trait is when he suggests to Riley that they should make their own society in this Lost World and he should be King of it, Toby's main reason for wanting him to run was so that Toby could become "duke" and gain recognition from the more populars, as well as to get better acquainted with the ladies of the land. Another example came when he became jealous of Anna for gaining her own Steed/Familiar namely Blue, thus becoming more useful to the team, despite him being in the group longer. As a result, he acts quite obnoxious to her, as he continually recalled how she lost Kioshi Island to the Inferno Empire, when most of the blame could be contributed to him as he was panicking about the Tyrannipede. At the end, he admits how he was acting was uncalled for and he and Anna make up. Skills/Abilities Powers * Male Augmented Human - Pyro Class * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed and Stamina * Enhanced Vision and Perception * Enhanced Reflexes Skills * Hand-to-Hand Combat: With Riley's training, Toby in his own way is becoming quite a combatant when not using his blowtorch. * Chemistry Knowledge: Though not as smart as Honey, but he's capable of learning how to use a flamethrower and flare gun in how to maintain the chemical ratio. * Childcare: Despite being an only child, Toby knows how to take care of children, which is how he managed to get an A in Home Economics. Equipment * Outfits * Battle Axe * Flare Gun * Flamethrower: Constructed from teh remains of a trashed Scorcher, the flame thrower doesn't require a back-mounted tank, but two hydrogen-fuel canisters no bigger than Monster soft drink cans. * Flame Mines: Scavanged from a Scorcher, they make pretty good traps. Relationships Gallery Toby Domalski, After and Before.JPG|After and Before Toby Domalski anatomy.JPG|Anatomy Toby Domalski, Swimsuit and Without Jacket.JPG|Swimsuit and W/Out Jacket Toby Domalski, Mask and Formal Attire.JPG|Mask and Formal Attire Toby Domalski weaponry.jpg|Weaponry Voice Actor Charlie Saxton Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Warriors Category:Pryo